1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle, and particularly relates to a bicycle trainer.
2. Description of Related Art
When unable to perform training on an outdoor road due to weather conditions, bicycle cyclists or enthusiasts may use a bicycle arranged with a bicycle trainer to simulate riding on an outdoor road. Currently on the market, bicycle trainers normally only have a single resistance source, for example a wind resistance type resistance source, a magnetic resistance type resistance source or a fluid resistance type resistance source. Single resistance sources are able to simulate only one type of riding situation, for example by increasing the gradient of the riding condition or the resistance when riding with head wind or increasing the training intensity, and will result in an inaccurate simulation, resulting in an unfamiliar feel to the rider.